Believer
by lova14
Summary: Abandoned by hope, wonder and dreams. Memories... have left behind only scars. My childhood has only left me broken and tattered. All who I have ever loved left me. Those who are in my life will one day leave me aswell. My only companion it seems... is the moon, but that too in my God forsaken-light polluted-city has left me. JackxOC, rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" or it's characters (as much as I'd like too), I only own my own OC

AN: This is my first FF and so far I'm swarming with idea's! After_ finally _watching the movie a few days back, I fell in love instantly. However, I was going through a tough time and I needed an outlet, and this is it. My OC is loosely based off of me and my own life. So, read away and hopefully it isn't too dark.. Hehe ^_^" Anyways, too many RotG FF are too positive anyways!

So, without any further ado, Here's my FF :) Enjoy!

* * *

Abandoned by hope, wonder and dreams. Memories... have left only scars. My childhood has only left me broken and tattered. All who I have ever loved left me. Those who are in my life will one day leave me aswell. My only companion it seems... is the moon, but that too in my God forsaken-light polluted-city has left me.

I have never truly learned to love. Anything and everything I know about it has either been read or is just a distant memory. All that remains of me now is a cold husk of what I barely remember I used to be. despite all this however, I maintain the façade I find my only pride in . Top in my class, popular, pretty... but what does it all mean if you don't have happiness?

* * *

I dated and closed my diary, placing it carefully on my night table. I got up from my desk to close the blinds of my window, but mainly to see if the moon was out. I was greeted by another bright, dull brown sky that my crowded city was known for. I was about to pull down my blinds when I noticed odd swirls of frost forming rapidly on my window ( which was odd as that was another thing my city was famous for; its lack of winter), followed up a small tuft of snow-white hair dangling just above the top of the -now- frosted glass. I brushed it off as just another bird and quickly closed my blinds, turned off my light, and crawled into bed, ready for another dreamless night.

Day came by quick as my alarm clock signaled it was now 7:00 a.m. I lazily got out of bed, cursing school for starting at such Godforsaken hours. I quickly jerked on my blinds, making them zip up along with blinding me from the sudden attack of light. My entire window seemed to be frosted, and it was then that I noticed how cold my room actually was. I quickly ran to my bathroom, every step my bare feet were attacked by frozen ceramic. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed in my school uniform, and headed out the door in not at all proper gear for the weather, along with a piece of buttered toast hanging from my mouth as I locked my door.

It had to be at least 7:30 a.m when I began my trek to school. It was seriously deadly cold and I was sure I was either blue or pink from it.* I was so relieved when I finally entered the front doors of my highschool. I gathered my belonging's and headed to class. All was normal. I was greeted by superficial friends, asked if I had finished homework, then if I would allow the asker to copy it. I was walking down the same old rut. That is, until last period.

I was looking at the window at the frosting cars and pavement, waiting for other's to finally enter the class. I had stayed in the same room as my last period class, so I always had extra time alone in these small 5 minutes between bells. That's when I saw it. A boy who looked around my age... no, maybe a year or two older whizzed by leaving behind a trail of ice and frost. He stopped for a moment, as to observe his handy work which is when I got a really good look at him. He was pale as snow (and I always thought I was the palest person around) wearing a navy blue hoodie and brown canvas pants that were cut off just above his ankles to reveal he was bare-footed. He had snow-white hair and shining crystal-blue eyes. The thing that startled me the most about all this though wasn't the random albino kid in the school parking lot, but rather that he was floating. I held my hand to my gaping mouth just as the first student walked into the class. With a shaking finger, I called the student to the window and asked if they saw the boy too. They replied with a quick "No" and "Are you feeling okay?" I pushed the questioning person out-of-the-way exclaiming "Not really, I think I'm gonna throw up, bathroom!"

I rushed out the door and down the stairs. At this point, I really didn't care if I were late to class or even missed it entirely. My mind was racing as I pushed aside the large double doors that led to the school's back parking lot. I was instantly pushed back by a strong gust of wind along with that boy whizzing inches from my face again. A snow flake was produced behind him and found its way to the tip if my nose. As the frozen flake made contact with my nose however, it didn't melt away... rather... it left this _nipping_ sensation. This was enough to snap me out of my dazed astonishment and call out to the white-haired boy.

"Hey!" I yelled, making the boy stop and look in my direction, just to continue with his previous activities.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I yelled again. This time, only earning a glance from the boy.

"Ok then. Let's try this then," I muttered under my breath, "The floating boy with the staff!" He stopped and looked at my, confused.

"Yeah, you!" was my response. The boy quickly came down to my level.

"Wait, you can see me?" was the only thing he said.

"If I couldn't would I be calling you and talking to you? My only question is if I'm going crazy. So if would be so kind as to explain who or what you are"

The boy just stared at me with this goofy smile on his face, as if he hadn't seen a person for a couple of centuries. "I've lost it" was all I could think of as he extended his hand and pinched my arm. His touch was cold, way too cold to be human.

"You can see me, you can see me! I don't go through you!" the white-haired teen exclaimed excitedly.

"I knew it, I've gone mad. Well, it was fun being sane while it lasted." I said while throwing my arms up in the arm as to add to my point.

"Wow... my first teenage believer! I can't wait to tell the guardians about this!"

"Wait, what did you just say? Who're the guardians, but more importantly, I still didn't get an answer as to who you are."

"Wait... you mean you don't know who I am.. but then h-how can you see me?"

"Still no answers," was all I could say to the boy, "you first, and just for the record, I'm as confused about all this as you are."

"Me? I'm Jack Frost... and the guardians are North, Sandy, Tooth and Kanga-" he paused to correct the last one, "Bunny. But I'm sure you'll know them as Santa, the Sandman, the Toothfairy and the Easter Bunny."

"I knew it! I'm going crazy, I'm dreaming, I-I'm hallucinating! None of you are real! I'm 16 for God's sakes! Seriously, are camera's gonna come out soon 'cause I ain't buying any of this Mr. Frost."

It was then that I looked up to see the Northern Lights. Jack jumped onto his staff, saying he would be back later with more answers, but that for now, he had to go. The teen jumped several feet above the ground, and I caught him saying "North Pole" just before he took off. I shivered then. I had forgotten to grab my jacket in my rush. I had never believed in any of those figures my entire life, or rather, I was never allowed to believe in them. So what now? Do I believe this boy who _claims_ to be Jack Frost or do I just admit myself into the insane asylum?

"I'm going crazy." was all I could repeat to myself as I made my way to my locker. "Who's he'd trying to fool? Santa, really? I'm not a little kid."

I didn't need to stay at school any longer. I'm sure my empty house would make a fine haven for me after all that. Not like anyone was home to scold me anyways.

* * *

*To explain the part where I said "...Blue or pink..." I tend to turn pink when I get too cold, so I decided to use that experience within the story... just making sure it makes sense.

So! What'cha think? My mind has been flooded with idea's for this FF and I just had to get it out there. Already writing a chapter two, so let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Wow! I can't believe the response this is getting already! Thank you everyone! Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" or it's characters (although I'm working on that... Mwuhahahhaha)

* * *

My frozen fingers weren't responding to my commands. After my third attempt to insert my house key into the lock, I finally got it. I carefully turned it and...

SNAP

"shit" I cursed under my breath. It had to be at least 20 below and I was not dressed for it at all. That was my last key and my last hope at warmth. My mom had left a while back for work and wouldn't be back for at least a month now. All of my neighbours were all at work or didn't speak english, and in the time it took me to walk home, I'm sure school had already ended. It had begun snowing and I fell down in defeat. For whatever reason though, I felt something pulling me to walk. Where exactly, I didn't know. So I walked...

and walked...

and walked...

until I collapsed from the cold. As night drew closer I was certain it had dropped another 10 decrees and the snow was piling up until it almost reached my knee's. I pulled my light jacket closer and cursed to myself for never taking my grandparents lectures seriously as another strong gust of wind blew. I continued to walk however, terror growing with every passing minute as it only continued to get colder and colder. It was beginning to get dark, but once again, the light-pollution and clouds blocked out the moon.

My freezing mind could only think back to a familiar event 9 years back, the day my Dad left. The weather was similar to how it was now...

I tripped, walking me from my thoughts. The snow was making it hard to see the path (that I was sure I'd have walked off by now). I knew I wasn't lost however, and I could finally pin-point where I felt I needed to go. The small park that isn't maintained, allowing it to grow into a small forest. just as I entered the forest, the sky began to darken. One by one, star's began to appear, until the last cloud was pushed aside, taking with it the snow and wind to reveal the moon.

Sure, I never believed in Santa or any other figure that most kids believed in. But I did believe in the man in the moon. I found a fallen tree, brushed aside some snow and sat down. I was cold, wet and scared, but just seeing the moon was enough to make me forget about it all. I could feel my eye's growing heavy and I knew hypothermia was setting it. I couldn't feel my fingers, let alone my feet at all, but I didn't care. If I died right there, would it really matter? I felt my eye's flutter closed and allowed the cold to take over my being. Just as I was about to lose consciences however, I could hear a voice.

"No-" It woke me up suddenly and the previously calming cold now burned. Another strong gust of wind blew and I screamed. every movement felt like I was being stabbed by a million daggers. I screamed for probably the first time in my life as I was greeted by glowing, honey eyes and a tall, thin grey body before me. I heard another yell somewhere in the distance, causing the dark figure to look over its shoulder, then directly back into my eyes. The figure smiled, revealing a row of spiked teeth as it whispered "Boo" and pushed me back. I looked up at the moon, then to the figure that was smiling down on me. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not but the moon seemed to glow much more brilliantly than it had previously, casting a ray of light down on the tall figure. I heard another yell, this time it was close enough to make out the words; "Stay away from her!" followed by what looked like a body speeding towards me. I tried to move out-of-the-way, but the numbness and pain prevented it. It did earn another pained scream from me however. My eye's began to flutter closed just as the figure disappeared. Right before I lost consciousness, I looked up and saw what looked like a pale boy with white hair and blue eye's screaming at me as golden sand descended upon my head.

"I-I'm g-going c-crazy." was the last thing I muttered as he picked me up in his cold arms, and I seemed to drift off into sleep.

* * *

That night, I had my first dream since 9 years ago. I was flying through the night sky, when saw a clearing with a frozen lake. I descended onto the lake and checked to make sure the ice was thick enough and started to slide around on it. The clouds parted and I could see the moon shining down on the freshly fallen snow, creating spectacular little sparkles as I moved around. Everything around me seemed to glisten. Suddenly, the dream turned into a nightmare. The ice beneath me cracked and I fell under. The water burned and I could feel my lung's filling up with the ice water each second that passed. I tried to swim towards the surface but I was being dragged down quicker and quicker. I reached out towards the moon, praying for something- for someone to come and save me-

I woke up gasping and screaming. Every part of me ached. I started violently coughing, trying to get the water out of my lung's. I was clawing at my throat when an icy hand pulled them down to my sides.

"Calm down, it was just a dream, you're okay now." said a somewhat familiar voice. I looked up to see the face of that pale, white-haired boy.

"...Jack?" I said breathlessly.

"The one and only!" was his response as he gave me a goofy, reassuring smile.

I looked around to see that I was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted red with what looked like Christmas decals pasted here and there. There was a large brick fireplace below a large window. The bed I was in was ginormous. It had a large red duvet that looked like it should've weighed a tonne but was actually light as a feather. I rubbed my eye's at the sight, only to realise that one corner of the bed was colder than the rest. Jack was sitting there looking at me with this goofy smile that I was beginning to think was etched into his face. He held his staff loosely in his left hand and balanced himself on the bed with his right.

"W-Where am I?" I gasped, looking up at Jack.

"The North Pole. Santa's workshop to be exact. You nearly died due to hypothermia..." he looked down, " Sorry about that..."

Just then, the large wooden-double doors opened violently, nearly ripping them off their hinges. A large man trotted in the room and pronounced in a booming voice with a heavy Russian accent, "Ah, So you finally awake!"

As the building of a man walked closer I could see he had a large white beard that curled at the ends and tatoo's reading "Naughty" and "Nice" on opposite arms.

"Let me guess, Santa, right?" I said sarcastically. This was starting to get old.

"Ah, smart girl, no? Jack, this is girl that can see without believing?"

"Sure is," jack said as he jumped from the bed to balance on the top of his staff. He produced a snowflake and started to play around with it. "Look's like Manny is serious about her too, wouldn't have saved her from Pitch without him."

I carefully leaned forward, still in pain from last night, or at least, I hope I was only asleep for a day. I've dealt with hypothermia before, I think I slept for 2 days after my concussion for that one. Once I was comfortable again. Santa was whispering something to Jack who just nodded and looked at me, a tell-tale sign that their private discussion was about yours truly. Just then, the doors slammed open again to reveal a floating woman who resembled a peacock. She zipped around the room to Jack and Santa, then to me.

"So this is the reason I was called here?" The woman said as she pried open my mouth, examining my teeth.

"Mmtoot-Faiy-" I tried to say, rolling my eyes. When she finally released her death grip on my jaw I repeated myself, "Tooth Fairy?" but she was too busy raving to several littler fairies about the "beauty of my moulers".

I looked over as finally someone quiet entered the room. His body appeared to be made of sand and he was gold from head to toe. His hair was a spiky mess but his face was kind. He made an exclamation mark over his head with sand when he saw me and quickly floated over to the rest of the party taking place on my bedside. "And the Sandman, of course. Who's next? The Easter Bunny?!" I exclaimed. If this really was a joke, it was being taken way too far.

And just as I thought, I spoke too soon. a hole appeared and from it came two large, grey rabbit ears, followed by what looked like six-foot mutant bunny. He had swirls of darker grey patterns marking his fur, along with several leather straps and pouches scattered around his torso. "Ello mate." was all he said to me before walking over the other mystical figures. I began laughing hysterically, I've gone mad. I've officially gone mad!

"Okay! Now that all the figures I've never believed in are right in front of me, one of you mind telling me what in the hell is going on here?!"

"So she is the one, the one that can see us without believing?" said the over-sized rabbit.

"Yes, I can see you, what's the big deal?! Why do you all care?!" I screamed, trying to get up, only to fall back down in pain. I started to tear up and hid my face from the eyes that were on me.

Suddenly, I could hear a voice... the same one I heard last night when I was looking at the moon. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but when I looked up it was positive that the other's could. Everyone jumped into action, rushing out the room, leaving behind only me and Jack.

"That was Manny just then. Told everyone to come out. I'll be right back, kay?"

"Who's Manny?" was all I asked as the white-haired teen slowly walked out of the room.

The boy paused, and without turning to face me said, "The Man in the Moon."

And with that, he was gone, and I was alone once again. God, I hated being alone. Even if it meant having childhood idol's in my room I didn't care. I sat there in silence. Just me and my thoughts, just as it's nearly always been.

* * *

Whew! Still so far from getting as far as I want to get in this! Starting chapter three right away! Again, thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate your feedback 3 remember, a review a day allows an author to stay!


End file.
